The present invention is generally in the field of communication systems.
Typical communication systems that have multiple radios require multiple antennas, which create co-site interference and hinder frequency-hopping capabilities.
A need exists for communication systems having reduced numbers of antennas, reduced co-site interference and increased frequency-hopping communication capabilities.